


Dream SMP Bodyswap

by Stellarix_3



Series: Writing Prompts/Ideas [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: 2020 L'Manberg Election on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), Alternate Universe, Angst, Blood and Gore, Bodyswap, Dimension Travel, Family Dynamics, Fluff, Gen, Manberg-Pogtopia War on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), Manberg-Pogtopia War on Dream Team SMP Spoilers (Video Blogging RPF), Manipulation, Parallel Universes, Potions, Pre-Manberg-Pogtopia War on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), Prompt Fic, Swords, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:29:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28444704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stellarix_3/pseuds/Stellarix_3
Summary: Tommy and Tubbo switch bodies with their role playing selves.
Series: Writing Prompts/Ideas [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2089317
Kudos: 30





	Dream SMP Bodyswap

“You’re not from here either? Right?” Tubbo pleaded, his eyes wide in desperation. He looks different, Tommy thought, numbly. He was supposed to be brunette right? And his eye color had a subtle difference.  
“No. How did this happen? How did we travel into a game?” And that’s all this was supposed to be. A game. Not an actual country that had just won its independence.  
“I don’t know!” Tubbo was hysterical. It would’ve drawn attention to them if they hadn’t ran into the forest the first chance they had, the rest of L’manburg staring at them. “I was at my computer logging in and then I passed out and woke up here!”

Tommy and Tubbo switched bodies with their game selves. I had this idea that when they first travel into the game they run off and panic by themselves and that either Dream, Sapnap, or George overhear them. And since Dreams character is manipulative he’d use it to his advantage somehow. I don’t really have an idea for what happens with the Tommy and Tubbo that go to the real world. Personally I don’t really care if you include shipping as long as the creators are fine with it, it’s not the focus of the story, and it’s only minor.


End file.
